Every Little Thing She Does
by zephyran
Summary: Romantic, funny, and slightly sappy Squinoa songfic written to the tune of "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" by The Police. Please R+R


__

Disclaimer: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic is owned by The Police, or whomever holds their copyrights. Final Fantasy and all characters belong to SquareSoft.

__

Though I've tried before to tell her

Of the feelings I have for her in my heart,

"Rinoa, can we please talk about this?"

Rinoa turned to him in disgust. "Talk about what? You never talk about anything! Not to me, not to anyone else except yourself. Just for once, I'd like to hear what's really going on inside your heart. That's all I need."

Squall just stood there. He knew what he wanted to express to her, but just couldn't find the words.

__

Every time that I come near her

I just lose my nerve

As I've done from the start.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Mister Commander. What is it with you? You're a workaholic!"

That got Squall's attention. He knew he was dedicated to his duties, but…a workaholic?

"Rin, I…I…" he stammered, not able to find the right words.

"You work more than you have to, you know. Are you trying to avoid me?" Rinoa demanded

"What?" said Squall, not believing she thought that.

__

Do I have to tell a story of a thousand rainy days since we first met?

"Squall, you spend more time out on missions than you do with me!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rin, it's my job! It's what enables us to pay for things, like food and shelter!" Squall could probably count a thousand of these arguments since he and Rinoa had been together.

__

It's a big enough umbrella, but it's always me that ends up getting wet.

Rinoa looked Squall in the eye, and he could see tears forming up in them. "You just make me feel like your job is more important to you than me. We've been together for almost two years, Squall. Why can't you, for once, show me you love me, instead of just saying it?"

She stormed off toward the Garden cafeteria, leaving Squall to stand dumbfounded in the hallway near the dorms. She didn't look back at him before entering the cafeteria.

Squall sat on the railing, and asked himself what he was doing. "I love her," he said to himself. "Can't she see that? What more can I do?"

He started reminiscing about their happier times together. They'd always made up after fighting, and her warm, beautiful smile always lifted his spirits.

__

Every little thing she does is magic.

He thought about how she seemed so innocent, yet could be so naughty other times.

__

Everything she do just turns me on.

He couldn't remember ever really living since before he'd known her. She'd opened up his heart to the world around him, and taught him there was more to life than just spending it cooped up in your own mind.

__

Even though my life before was tragic,

He stood back up. He wouldn't let her slip from his life. He would show her just how much he loved her.

__

Now I know my love for her goes on.

Squall marched toward the cafeteria. When he arrived, he saw Rinoa sitting alone at a table, munching on a light salad, with her back to him. The other SeeDs and cadets knew her mood too well, and didn't want to get involved in their fight.

He looked at the white angel wing-shaped embroidery on the back of her long, blue jacket. He smiled. She was his angel. And he would stop acting like a devil to her.

__

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day,

Ask her if she'll marry me, some old fashioned way.

He knew he would marry her someday. He just hoped that she wanted him as her husband. He stopped for a second. Suppose she didn't? Maybe he'd kept her at arm's length for too long?

__

But my silent fears have gripped me

Long before I reach the phone.

No, he would go up to her and sweep her off her feet. Make her feel loved, like she deserves.

__

And before my tongue has tripped me,

He would not spend the rest of his life without her. He would not spend it alone.

__

Must I always be alone?

Squall marched up to her and turned her chair around. Shocked, she looked up at him, half expecting him to strike her. She dropped her fork onto the floor beside her, and swallowed the mouthful of lettuce.

Squall then took her by the waist and picked her up over his head. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He pulled her close to him and spun her around, her knees bent and her feet flying behind her.

"I want everyone to know that I love this woman," said Squall in a loud voice. Everyone that had seen him pick Rinoa up now just watched in amazement.

"I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I intend to show her just how much she means to me, and that I could not live without her." 

Rinoa's mouth opened into the most embarrassed, happiest grin she'd ever had.

"Every little thing you do is magic," Squall started singing.

"Everything you do just turns me on.

Even though my life before was tragic,

Now I know my love for you goes on!"

With that, he carried her out of the Cafeteria. She wrapped her arms around him with joy.

Zell, with a mouthful of hot dogs and a half-eaten one in each hand, just sat and stared at his friends. He'd have expected Cid to walk in here wearing a tutu before he'd have thought Squall would do something like that.

Zell's girlfriend, sitting next to him, just smiled as the couple left the cafeteria. Then, she elbowed Zell in the ribs and said, "Why don't _you_ ever do things like that for _me_?"

Zell just coughed, causing half-chewed hot dog to spew from his mouth onto the table.

__

Dedicated to my wife, Nickie, for whom there is magic in everything she does. I love you, my angel!


End file.
